We request funds to purchase our next-generation computing cluster to support computationally intensive NIH-funded research at Washington University in St. Louis. This system will become the foundation of the Center for High Performance Computing (CHPC) to support our active, diverse user community. It has been designed to meet our current and future computing needs. It adds additional capabilities to support emerging fields such as ?Deep Learning?. The CHPC currently supports over 775 users from 300 different groups across 33 departments. 58 papers have cited the CHPC. The Center has a proven funding model and is economically sustainable. The Center has partnered with other University organizations to offer training workshops, not only on the use of the cluster, but also on introductory programming for users with no prior programming experience. If this proposal is funded, we will be able to continue to support this ever-growing diverse community of researchers. The proposed system would replace critical components including the management node, the login nodes, the storage, and upgrade the Infiniband networking. We would add substantial upgrades to our computing power with state-of-the-art processors, increased memory capacity for growing jobs, General Purpose Graphical Processing units (GPGPUs), and new capabilities for ?Deep Learning?.